bluebeetleandboostergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rod12/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse New Site The character infobox has been added, you should just be able to transfer the characters across now and all should work. Its fine with the image, I'll probably just delete it. And I really enjoyed the Doctor Who episode! Just hope its not the end of Rory and Amy's travels with the Doctor. - Doomlurker 22:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Booster and Beetle.jpg is going to be my User talk image so it can stay, its a different image now. - Doomlurker 23:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Its a good theory and I hope you're right, Amy and Rory are great. Fosforos Malone hasn't made an edit yet that I haven't had to edit, it is a huge pain, I may just ban him soon and be over it. His grammar and articles rarely make sense. - Doomlurker 00:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Also if you look at the "say hi" badge I edited it. I'll probably edit them all when I get a chance. - Doomlurker 00:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I did like the episode, although once again it had a lot more potential. I think your idea about moving the JLI articles over is a good one. I'll get around to working here at some point. - Doomlurker 21:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the episode was set in the town I live in... but not filmed here which is a shame. But yeah the finale looks promising, we'll see. It will hopefully be soon when I get working on them. - Doomlurker 22:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No I haven't seen anything filmed here unfortunately. - Doomlurker 00:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who Finale Hey, I thought it was really good and even though it answered a lot of questions it has opened up even more! Think next year's series will be interesting... and I look forward to the Christmas episode. - Doomlurker 09:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Update my end Batfan does make some good edits which is the annoying thing. Lastsonofkrypton just seems to add images for the sake of adding images but you're second-in-command feel free to have a word with him. I've not really had time for much what with the release of Batman: Arkham City vandalism control has been on a high. People feel the need to create the articles themselves how they want rather than wait and let me set up the articles so they are at least in the right format. I've not even completed the game myself yet so I may find half of the articles are incorrect. A lot of people also just upload another image without looking to see if the image already exists first. Its frustrating but oh well. - Doomlurker 10:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) LeaderVladimir He does just seem to be copying the articles across. It is annoying but without blocking him, I've not got the time to sort out what he has done. - Doomlurker 20:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Titansmith I don't want to get involved with his argument. Its quite annoying. I'm engaged in another argument as it is as people are complaining that the Arkham Asylum and Arkham City articles are split up, but being split up it makes them a lot clearer and they link to the other articles anyway so I don't know what their problem is. If you look at the length of say The Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum) and the length of The Joker (Batman: Arkham City) they are both very lengthy articles and people wouldn't want to sit and read them all the way through. Its much better having them split up. - Doomlurker 20:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Dario Have a word with him, if he argues, send him my way. - Doomlurker 21:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Template I'll put it up now. And the last graphic novel I got was "Red Hood: The Lost Days". - Doomlurker 22:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Update I did notice. Not sure if we have all the posters or not. Joppo seems alright, tell him to look through the galleries of the character/game he is uploading images from and to upload new versions if his are higher quality. Palod is annoying me slightly, yes. I think I have sorted the welcome situation. -Doomlurker 21:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) We've had a user pop up on Batman Wiki called 188.167.7.237 it seems to me like it is Palod just not signed in. The edits are too similar not to be, its as if he thinks he won't get in trouble because we won't know its him. Can I ask that if there are unused images that I've uploaded, that you don't delete them because that means someone has just replaced the image that I uploaded and not added it to the gallery which frustrates me. Suicide Squad articles are looking good from what I've seen, I haven't looked at the all in depth yet though. - Doomlurker 17:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who and Christmas I did hear about Amy and Rory, its a shame but oh well. Merry Christmas. - Doomlurker 01:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I liked the episode too, got the graphic novels Year One: Batman/Ra's al Ghul and The Sinestro Corps War (volume 1) both were a good read. PalodOro is an annoyance. I don't think he's had much wiki experience before Batman Wiki but he pesters me fairly often and some of his edits (such as the one on Bane that I've reverted twice now) seem pointless. - Doomlurker 22:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Update Palod is becoming even more of an annoyance (see here) I've deleted practically every image he uploaded because they were duplicates, the ones I left are in use. Out of interest have you ever read any Zenescope Entertainment graphic novels? - Doomlurker 00:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I picked up the Wonderland: House of Liddle TPB yesterday and really enjoyed it and the artwork. Its not really what I normally look at in a comic but after reading that one collection I'm really interested in reading more of their stories. It may just be personal preference but I like the artwork and although its not superheroes its a nice change from the norm. Anyway we may have to think about blocking PalodOro as he is becoming a nuisance. - Doomlurker 12:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps if you leave him an angry message about duplicates he'll get the hint? Both admins telling him has to count to something right? Then next offense we warn him, the offense after that its a ban. I watched the first series of Robin Hood, none of Sherlock and ever now and again Merlin but not really followed them. - Doomlurker 21:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Update Nolan Films category Can you check out that page and let me know what you think? Also just a heads up about Duel44's uploads to the Batman Wiki. Don't delete them, I realise they're not currently on any articles but he is a very good editor and I'm sure he plans on adding them, he did say he will be working on the Arkham City articles. So basically, don't delete his images. - Doomlurker 18:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Update So FosforosMalone is back on Wonder Woman and a user named Finisterboy decided to move every article related to the Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City games to (Arkham series) although we'd already decided that it would be less cluttered to have them as separate articles so I've had a tonne of work to undo which is a pain in the ass. On a brighter or rather blacker note, I've just finished reading Blackest Night. I thought is was great, just need to get the rest of the tie ins now! - Doomlurker 21:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I've sent him another message telling him to explain to you in more detail why he thinks his method is better that your current format. If he makes a good point and is willing to take on the editing project then maybe you should just let him do it? I've told him that if you still say no, I will create a poll so we get the general view from the editors of the wiki before a final decision is made. - Doomlurker 13:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Talons I edited your To Do list on Batman Wiki so its Court of Owls not The Court of Owls and Talon (William Cobb) instead of The Talon (William Cobb) as those two are what all the links to those articles are called. And I was going to go through all the DCnU comics and create the missing articles sometime soon anyway, it just looks like a rather large task to create all those articles so I'm finding it awkward to know where to start it. But you can go ahead and create them. - Doomlurker 01:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) It can still be called The Talons as it is a group of them so just Talons doesn't sound right where as Court of Owls sounds fine without the The at the front. - Doomlurker 13:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Idea It is a good idea and is possible, I just don't know how you do it. It is possible though because I think the Marvel Movies Wiki is only editable by people with user names/profiles. Also I already checked Fosforos' edits, for once there wasn't a problem with them. - Doomlurker 20:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm an admin on the Marvel Movies Wiki, so I'll try and find some settings that need to be changed or something. And speaking of Earth 2, did you manage to update the images of Powergirl and Kal-L yet? And what do you think of Jay Garrick's new costume? I personally think it looks really cool and it seems like Earth 2 #2 will focus on him if the cover is anything to go by, so it'll be like Justice League (vol 2) in terms of how we set those articles up. - Doomlurker 20:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't think we can do it ourselves, have to be a member of the main wikia staff, or helpers. Not sure about asking them to do it or whether we just leave it. - Doomlurker 21:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) these is the article. Not sure who you'd ask. - Doomlurker 22:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Fosforos malone I didn't tell you, did I? I blocked Fosforos malone on Aquaman Wiki. He has now moved to Batman but his edits are poor and I have to check every edit he makes and usually improve/revert it. I have just issued a warning to him on Batman Wiki that he needs to improve his grammar if he wishes to continue to edit. I think this is the better method rather than going through each wiki because it gives him a chance and it's not like he hasn't been asked to improve. - Doomlurker 17:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) He replied to the message I sent in and the reply was very petty so I blocked him on Batman for being rude. If he shows up on the wiki's you're primary admin of and makes bad edits you send him a message. If he shows up on Wonder Woman, Shazam or Hawkman I will probably end up just blocking him straight away. - Doomlurker 19:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) If you want to block him that's fine but I'm going to wait until he edits on the wikis before I block him. - Doomlurker 20:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) He is now blocked on Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Shazam and Aquaman. If User:Anderson.j.anjos shows up it is also Fosforos malone. He has multiple accounts. I'd still recommend waiting for him to edit before you block him though. - Doomlurker 11:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles I'm thinking Gentleman Ghost on Hawkman, Black Manta on Aquaman, White Rabbit on Batman, maybe Dr. Sivana on Shazam and not sure on Wonder Woman, take your pick! Of course you don't have to use those ones. - Doomlurker 20:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I think Gentleman Ghost played a big enough role in the last issue to be the featured article again and I was thinking maybe Hephaestus for Wonder Woman but was going to let you choose, seems you chose the same as me! - Doomlurker 21:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well on Batman they're just called the title of the episode. I don't think it matters if it's different on each site as long as it makes sense although I don't see the need for Green Lantern: The Animated Series to be stuck on the front of every episode title. I don't think it necessarily needs (Episode) either. Maybe change it to Arrow: Pilot instead or Arrow (TV Series): Pilot. - Doomlurker 14:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wonder Woman User:Scarecroe turned up again on Wonder Woman Wiki and has changed the formatting of things (this time Volumes of Wonder Woman) and when I change them he just changes them back to how he wants them. Any suggestions? Maybe you could talk to him because I'll just get angry. - Doomlurker 12:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) He used to work for wikia, he doesn't anymore. What annoys me is he didn't make a single edit on the site for 2 months and suddenly he's back and changing the format of something that didn't need changing. Could I ask you a really huge favour? Could you please sort the issue section on http://wonder-woman.wikia.com/wiki/Sensation_Comics here? I wouldn't normally ask and would do it myself but I'm nearing the end of my second year at university and am trying to work on coursework, I've already spent a lot of time sorting the other volume articles. - Doomlurker 20:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, how's it going? Not taking too long is it? - Doomlurker 22:05, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that mate. Scarecroe will probably come on and just revert everything we've done. But at least it's done for now. - Doomlurker 22:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Blog Just finished my blog here. I also did all the issues of Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 7) on Superman. - Doomlurker 21:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Blue Beetle #9 Here's the preview, thought you might be interested: http://sciencefiction.com/2012/05/10/exclusive-preview-blue-beetle-9/ - Doomlurker 00:11, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm keeping my eye out but a lot of the previews aren't out yet. - Doomlurker 00:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I just finished updating the infoboxes on here. But remind me about the pre-loadable buttons tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. - Doomlurker 00:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Captain Atom Should we perhaps put the latest Captain Atom series on this wiki as his character page is here. - Doomlurker 14:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Update I added the teaser cover for JLI already and I've put up the preloadable template although we are missing a couple of templates such as the location one. - Doomlurker 20:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Justice League International Where did you read that Volume 3 was ending in August? I haven't seen it anywhere. - Doomlurker 21:49, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to see Earth 3 in the third wave, but I think it's just wishful thinking. - Doomlurker 22:11, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hmmm, I have a question. If we both prefer the compact style template, do we leave the templates on here as they are so it has it's uniqueness or change them to suit the style that we prefer? Thought I'd ask before I create a Captain Atom template. - Doomlurker 17:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll add the other templates (location, etc.) while I'm at it. Also check out the Firestorm template (currently only on the issues but I'll get around to the series). Also you might wanna take a look at the Shazam Wiki, I've made a change and the new Animal Man template is up too. - Doomlurker 20:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on the templates here as we speak, they're very Booster Gold based... but the Blue Beetle series and characters will have a Blue Beetle themed infobox so it won't be a problem. - Doomlurker 21:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'll probably do a general update of the wiki backgrounds, and actually give this wiki one as it seems to be missing at the moment. - Doomlurker 21:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I've added a background. It works fine on my screen but it might not on other people's... tell me what you think. - Doomlurker 22:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Articles Do you even realise you just created some articles that I've got on my To Do list? - Doomlurker 17:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Heads up I'm moving house tomorrow for my final year of Uni and I don't know if I'll have internet/how long it'll take to get internet set up so if you could keep an eye on DC Movies and Marvel Movies as well as the rest of the wikis that'd be a great help. Batman wiki and Marvel Movies are probably the ones that get the most edits/vandalism. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Volumes Yeah, they should probably be moved then. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Pandora I did hear about it, I think it should go on the Shazam wiki rather than the Flash. Also, I thought I read somewhere that it was going to be called Trinity of Sin: Pandora not just Pandora. It means we are getting Larfleeze, Batman/Superman and Trinity of Sin: Pandora for definite, probably Man of Steel and then two open slots. The wiki's have been playing up in the past few days but it's been a problem with the main database not the wikis themselves. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel has been confirmed but will apparently be called Superman Unchained. And until we know otherwise it should probably be called Trinity of Sin: Pandora. With Batman and Robin it depends on if they call it Batman and Red Robin #1 or #19, if it's 19 then we'll keep it as and Robin but if it's #1 it should probably be called Batman and Red Robin #1. I wasn't shocked by Robin's death either but as you say, should be interesting to see who/if he is replaced by. I don't mind that much if we exchange emails. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Earth 2 I did hear the news, hopefully they do replace him and don't just end Earth 2 with his final issue because it's an excellent title. I liked the episode of Doctor Who even if the ending is confusing but we'll see when the 50th anniversary comes. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Captain Atom Issue 3-9 don't have a sort in them so you need to go in and add Captain Atom (Vol 2) 03, Captain Atom (Vol 2) 04 etc. Also where did you hear the Booster Gold news? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Message Archives